descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Kari Pujas
Kari deWinter, Lady Malefica, born Kari Pujas, was a Force-sensitive Human born on Dathomir. Born out of a Force experiment between Xander Starkiller and Sasha Pujas, Kari's potential for absorbing Force knowledge is great. In the earliest years of her existence, a raiding party meant to wipe out her family led to her existence in slavery to Petra Cavataio . She would later be sent to Shery deWinter as both a gift and a slave, and then to Cameron Centurion to become a mate. To date, she is an ever-growing Sith Mistress who continues to study the Force with enthusiasm, continuously scheming to rise in power, to stand on legs that are her own. Personality Spending much of her earlier years in a life of slavery, one could say that the woman was suffering a severe case of Stockholm Syndrome, aligning with her captors. During her teenage years, she lived in a contant state of fear of abuse by the Witches of Dathomir. As she aged, she slowly eased into the lifestyle of a slave, to the point where it was the defining point of her personality for a very long time. Under the command of Shery deWinter, she was not held by any physical bonds, but only emotional, the girl simply did not want to leave. It would take many visits and trying times with the Shadow Hand, Cameron Centurion, to break her free of this mindset. Broken from the only comforting thoughts she has ever had, the woman currently thrives in a bloodlust for ever growing power. History 'Slavery on Dathomir' From her time as an infant into her early teens, she was raised as a slave to the Morte Clan on Dathomir. Her life during this time is largely obscure, but it is known that she spent most of her time on her knees, or being beaten for sheer pleasure of the Superior Mother, Petra Cavataio. During this time, she came into contact with Anna Sachae, a fellow slave that would grow to be the favorite, eventually marrying Petra. Kari and Anna forged a bond that would never be broken, despite moments of combat during her time as a slave to Shery deWinter. Kari formed a small bond with Lauda Cavataio , a which who took interest in her after helping the slave heal her hands from garden work. Kari learned very little as far as the Force went during her stay with the Witches of Dathomir, the only spell she knew was one that came innate to her, the Tempest spell. 'Slavery to the Dark Lady' After being sent as a "gift" under a Life Bind spell, Kari spent several years under the Dark Lady of the Sith, acting much like a handmaiden to Shery deWinter, a slave underneath the woman's heel. She was trained to be an assassin, first learning the arts of stealth and silent murder without the use of the Force, before spending time with other Sith, most notably Cameron Centurion, to learn other Force Powers. When she was not busy training or off on missions, her life was rather mundane, slightly more than a common house slave to the woman. 'Xaedrin Vondiranach' During the earliest parts of her stay with the Dark Lady, she met with a then-Sith Knight with the name of Xaedrin Vondiranach. After falling quickly in love, the two would find themselves hunted on Nar Shaddaa by Jedi "Sith Hunters," Mark Starkiller and Neftiria Cohl. Near the end of a battle that met both lightsaber combat and Force power dueling, Kari abandoned the man to survive on his own. She did not know that at the time, she was pregnant with his child. Eventually, Xaedrin and Kari had a severe falling out, and neither of them would speak again until Kari was almost killed by Cameron. 'Anathema Pujas ' The slave's child, Anathema Pujas, lived a glorious life for all of two years. Not much is known about the child, although it is clear that she grew up largely in the care of the Red Lady on Coruscant, spending very little time with her mother and never knowing the existence of her father. In a grand ceremony that would lead to Kari's "adoption" into the deWinter family, the Dark Lady forced Kari to kill the child, and then feast on her heart. It was clear that the child, much like her mother, had intense potential with the Force, though she would not live long enough to see any of it come to fruition. 'Cameron Centurion' Cameron acted as a trainer and a part-time lover to Kari for a very long time. As Cameron started to grow apart from the Sith Imperium, in part due to his self-forbidden emotions to Kari, Kari had made the decision to go with Cameron only to back out after three minutes of leaving the palace. The girl would pay dearly, reaffirming her connection with the Dark Lady only after erupting in a violent show of the Force, destroying the deWinter penthouse on Coruscant. The two would have a falling out, until Cameron came to reclaim his status as Shadow Hand. Kari would then actually seek out the Dark Lady's blessing, something she did not quite receive but she was not quite forbidden to leave either, so after declaring her devotion to both of them, Kari departed for what seemed like a small vacation. It would lead to Kari breaking the mental bonds of her slavery and truely ascending to a monster that cared for nothing but her own power. 'Present' Kari currently lives on Muunilinst with Cameron Centurion. The plans she has for her own future are kept a tightly knit secret, the likes of which not even the Council of Lords, a body to which she serves as the Grand Mistress, knows what she plans to do. It has been rumored that she seeks revenge, but as of yet, she has given no reason for any deWinter or Starkiller to doubt her loyalty. Only time will reveal what the future holds. Category:human Category:character Category:sith Category:Sith Master Category:DeWinter Family Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Sith Sorcerer